


A stupid crush

by SilverSickle30304



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain Hill - Freeform, F/M, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with Steve was not what Maria Hill wanted, avoiding him was what she decided was best. Maria Hill didn't run away from her problems, but Steve was an exception. </p><p>Or the one where Maria finds herself avoiding Steve because he's dating Sharon Carter and she's kinda jealous, but ends up doing a mission with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Captain Hill Fanfiction. The characters might be OOC, there might be grammatical errors, but please hang in there. I hope you guys enjoy, read and review.

It shouldn't bother her really, but it does. She hates that it affects her, she shouldn't care about who Ste-. No. Who Captain Rogers is with. She's his liaison nothing more nothing less. Maria Hill did not move up the ranks just to fall to some stupid crush, much less a crush on Captain America, but of course only she knows about it. So, it shouldn't matter to her that he's with Agent Carter, Sharon Carter that is. She shouldn’t even know about it, she just happened to come by that information while coming from one of her meetings.

* * *

_She was coming back from her meeting with those sophisticated bastards who happened to fund shied. Something about not living up to their expectations. She wanted to yell at them, to tell them about all those agents who had died protecting this country, but of course she couldn't. She stayed quiet, something that took her some great self control. Maria walked down the shield corridors when she heard Natasha from one of the rooms._

“ _So, you asked her out, right?” She heard her question. Maria wondered who it was that she was talking to._

“ _What does it matter If I did?” she heard the second voice respond. She knew who it was now. She waited a few seconds. She felt foolish, she shouldn't be eavesdropping on them, but she couldn't move. There was a pregnant silence, she assumed they had somehow figured out she was behind the door when she heard Rogers sigh._

“ _If you must know, yes I did. And before you ask, It's tomorrow.” Maria decided to leave before anyone could spot her spying on the two._

* * *

That was a week ago, After that she wouldn't dare be in the same room with the man. Shehe never had any feeling towards anyone and what she was feeling now was dangerous. Today was yet a new day as she worked on paper work. She had lost track of time when she felt her phone vibrate. She checked for the sender. It was Fury.

_-New mission, I'll debrief you with the others._

_'That's weird'_ she thought. Usually Fury would hand her the mission to debrief to  others , but it must be important enough that he had to do it himself. She put down her pen and left her office. She was headed towards the debrief room, when  s he heard two distant  voices,  it was Stark and Rogers. They seemed to be arguing about something over today's music. Stark was always the last one to get to anywhere, so she assumed everyone else was already inside. As she entered the room, Stark stopped his argument and turned towards her. 

“And I thought I was fashionably late,” he said with a mischievous smile. 

“Unbearable as always Stark,” she replied with a straight face. 

“Only for you,” He joked.

' _And Pepper'_ she kept the last part to herself. She couldn ' t understand what Pepper found in him, but love was always a  foreign concept to her .

She greeted both Clint, Natasha and Bruce with a Hello and gave a swift nod of acknowledgment to Rogers. They never really talked to each other.  S he had got to know Bruce, Natasha, Clint, and yes Stark too, not on a personal level, but enough so that they could come to her for any help. She never made an effort to do the same with Rogers. At first it was because she thought of him as a threat to shield, but after the war with Thor's brother, she couldn’t stay in that same mindset. So she talked to him only when necessary, not that she ever saw him anyway. She was always busy doing one thing or another, and he on countless missions that she couldn't even offer him the assistance that she did to the rest of the Avengers, not that she wanted to anyways, these new feelings were too dangerous, so she would rather avoid them all together. 

“So what's so important that I had to come to this debrief instead of upgrading my suits,” he stated annoyed. 

“I'm not the one doing the debriefing today, Stark” She responded. 

“So not even Fury's loyal dog knows what's up, I wonder why?” he asked. 

“I'm surprised you haven’t hacked your way through it,” she replied.

_Tsk_ “Ice queen” he whispered, but she heard it  anyway . She didn’t really care, in her time at shield, she had been called worse names. 

“It's not nice to talk to Agent Hill like that Stark” Spoke Rogers in her defense. He gave her an apologetic smile as she sat across him, looking not at him, but at the current files in front of her. She waited impatiently for Fury to come into the room. Natasha cleared her throat and faced Maria. 

“I heard Sharon’s in this too, did you know that agent Hill” Said Natasha in a matter of fact tone. Steve's head snapped up, he knew Natasha was about to mention him somehow. 

“No I didn't” she replied with a stoic face.

“It seems she's gonna accompany us in whatever mission this is,” said stark.

“Seems like caps not gonna be bored with this mission am I right Cap” Tony continued.

“Tony, stop,” Steve said with a stern voice.

“Did you know Hill that Steve is currently with Sharon” said Tony with a mischievous look in his eye.

“So he is.” Maria replied.

Steve face was slowly getting redder by the second. He could handle Natasha telling Stark and the others, but not Hill. He didn't know why? but he expected her to give off some fort of reaction, Anything other than a bored face.

“I-I uh...” he tried to find something to say, but he couldn't She was about to say something when Sharron entered the room followed by Fury. Agent Carter sat next to Hill.

“Hydra,” Said Fury while turning on the screen in front of them. 

“They have been receiving anonymous intel about shield,” he said. 

“That's impossible” replied Natasha. No one in shield has given anything to any enemy for years.

“Not all agents have been true to their word” replied Hill. 

“She's right, no one outside shield has intel on our classified data. Not even our most of our agents know about the missions that are going on behind the scenes, which means that we have mole who knows our most secret info.” he replied.

“So, what does it have to do with us?” Tony asked.

“It's up to us to figure out whose it is isn't it?” Bruce spoke up.

“yes”

“How can you be sure it isn't one of us?” asked Clint.

“Thor's been in Asgard, Clint and Natasha are out of the question. Banners been with stark at the tower,” 

“Which leaves Sharon and Capsicle over there, Hill's such a loyal dog that she'd never do such a thing” Stark said.

“You never know those two could be romantically involved and made plans to take us down” he joked.

Captain rogers and I have been on a few missions together while this information was reportedly getting out.

“Anyway, Both Hill, Carter and Rogers have been doing their individual work here at shield, it rules them out.” Continued Fury.

We've been able to identify where their base is located, there will e a get together for those who keep hydra running in a few weeks, so we need to get n thee and get intel from one of the officers there” he said. Maria Still didn't know what she was doing in the room if she wasn't debriefing them.

“So, we need one team of two people, which will be Clint and Natasha to look into the agents activity, one team of two to go through medical records to confirm that these agents are who they say they are, which will be Stark and Banner-”

“Wait so we're not all going to that Hydra party thing together?” asked Clint

“No that's where Hill, Rogers, and Carter come in,” he said

“Sir, I don't think we need a group of three to go to the hydra base” protested Hill. Great that's just what she needed, a mission with the one guy she wanted to get as far as possible from.

“It's been decided Hill, you meet here tomorrow with the both of them the rest of the details” said Fury as he left the room.

Hill looked absolutely pissed off. She didn't want to do this at all. She was in charge of almost every Agent in shield, she had Agents to look over, missions to assign, she didn’t have time for this. She left without a word.

“What's go her in such a foul mood?” said stark.

“I guess we'll have to take a rain check on the coffee for tomorrow” Sharon said to Steve.

“Yeah, sorry about that” he replied.

“It's okay” said Sharon as she got her files and left the room.

Steve was confused. It was no secret that Agent Hill disliked the Avengers initiative, but he didn't know the extent of her dislike until now. Maria Hill was feared by many and he wasn't going to lie, he was scared of her too, but he respected her too. She was well known to get things done, she was competent, and agile. She reminded him of Peggy, not that they were a hundred percent the same. Steve was cut out of his thoughts by Tony who was poking his shoulder.

“Hello, earth to Cap” he said

“Uh- yeah” he replied.

“Took you long enough, geez whatcha thinking about... no wait let me guess... hm... you're thinking about your date with agent carter... no.. okay … wait I got it... you're scared because you have to work with Hill, yup that's it”

“I-” he started but was interrupted by Tony.

“She scares the living crap out of everyone, she even scares Natasha sometimes and they're friends! She's called Ice queen for a reason”

“I don't think it's polite to talk about Hill like that in that manner” Said Steve. Tony raised his eyebrow in amusement.

“If I didn't know you were with Carter over there, I would say you had a crush on Hill..” said Tony as he left the room. Steve realized he was now the only one in there. He sighed, gathered his belongings and left the room.


	2. Johnny Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is chapter two. I hope you guys will like it. Anyway, read and comment below.

Hill walked through the halls of SHIELD. She caught up to fury.

"Sir, I don't think they need me on the mission," she said.

"Carter and Rogers can't do this alone," he replied.

"Then send barton, romanov can do his job," she said.

Fury sighed "There's too many agents for one person to handle, you know that Hill, we're going dark on this operation, which means-"

"I have to do the dirty work," she finished.

She didn't really care about that, she could do it without question. She just didn't want to work with Rogers Or Carter, not that they were incompetent, it's just she knew that with her new found emotions, she would cause them trouble. They didn't need that.

"Look Hill, it's already been decided, you're doing it whether you like it or not" said Fury.

"Yes, sir," she said as he turned on his heel and left.

Hill headed towards her office ready to finish the paper work which she had left undone, when Johnny Strom appeared next to her.

"Afternoon Hill" he said.

She gave him a nod of acknowledgement. They had recently begun to collaborate on shield related missions, at first she found Johnny insufferable, but then she got used to him.

"What can I do for you Mr. Storm?"

"I've got the report from the mission I finished and for the love of god, just call me Johnny" He handed her the file.

"Oh, I heard you're doing a mission with earths mightiest heroes" he said with a smirk.

"Shove it or I'll wipe that smirk off your face," Hill said with a smile. They weren't exactly the best of friends, but had a close relationship.

"You know you love me," he said as he bid her farewell and almost ran into Steve. Upon noticing Steve, Maria wiped the smile of her face and swiftly entered her office.  
 

* * *

Steve was exiting the debrief room when he happened to come across both agent Hill and someone else he didn't recognize. They seemed to be exchanging greetings.

"What can I do for you Mr. Storm?" he heard her ask.

Who was she talking to? and most importantly why did he care?  
 

* * *

It was the dreaded day of the debrief and Maria Hill was running late, which never happened to her... Ever. She put on her shield uniform and went to the debrief room in a hurry.

She didn't check where she was going, when suddenly she bumped into someone. She almost fell down when that someone had grabbed her by the waist. She looked up and saw that it was none other than Steve.

"Oh, sorry agent Hill, I wasn't-"

"No need to apologize," she interrupted

She noticed how close they were and she detached herself from him.

"Well, I'll be off then," she said as she started to leave.

She was about to round the corner when she felt Steve was walking next to her.

"is there something you need?" she looked up at him.

"Well, I figured since were both going to the debrief room, might as well go together," he stated.

"Right," she said feeling stupid for not remembering he was probably headed the same way.

The trip to the debrief room was both quiet and awkward.

"How's your day agent Hill?" he asked trying to shift the tension.

"Not worth discussing," she stated flatly.

As they entered the room Steve spoke up

"Is there a pro-"

"Let's get started," He was cut off by Fury who had entered the room.

"But agent Carter's not here ye-"

"Am know," she said as she entered the room.

"Alright, so here's what's going to happen: the gathering is on a Wednesday next week. That should give you enough time to check the perimeter, and figure out who's attending. Once the time comes for the gathering to happen, Hill will sneak into the main security control room, access the files and the Intel that has been exchanged. Rogers and Carter will be at the gathering, distracting the company and surveying the guests to spot the mole. Once Hill's got the info, Rogers will head to the security room and help Hill get out of there. Understood?"

"Understood, "they all said.

"Wheels up in 30" he said as he left the room.

* * *

They were already in the jet, packed and ready to go. The gathering would be in Germany, which meant that they had plenty of time before they would arrive.

Johnny was flying the jet. Steve and Sharon were in the back, while Hill was in the second seat next to Johnny.

"So what's the deal?" he asked

"What do you mean?"

"Out of every avenger, it's America's golden boy over there who seems to give you a run for your money" he stated

"I don't know what you're talking about, and keep quite" she hissed.

"U-huh, seems like big tough agent Hill over here has a crush" he stated.

"Shut up" she said trying to suppress a blush. She failed.

"Look Hill, he's a nice guy"

"A nice guy with a girlfriend"

"What him and Carter? Nah, they're friends. Sure they're gonna have coffee, don't ask how I know, the word gets around, but as far as I know, it's nothing serious, plus he kind of looks exactly like me, so if it doesn't work out I'm here as a stand in eh." he said the last part jokingly.

"Ha....Ha" Hill said in an unamused tone.

"Could never truly laugh, huh" he teased.

"Could never truly tell a good joke" she teased back.

She didn't notice they were being watched.

"Who is that guy she's speaking to?" questioned Steve.

"Oh that's Johnny Storm, he's apart of the fantastic four, but he does some side missions for fury" Carter replied.

Steve remained silent as he prepared for their landing for the remainder of the flight.

* * *

                                 3 hours later

"All I'm saying is have some fun Hill," he said as the team got out of the jet and headed towards their headquarters.

"Be nice to the guy, you tend to scare the shit out of people, occasionally even me and I know you!!!!" he said as he gave her a hug, while Steve and Sharon bid him goodbye.

As Maria walked out of the jet, she dreaded the mission ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add Johnny because of a post I had made a while ago on tumblr. I hope you guys liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it. I hope you liked it. Read and Review.


End file.
